This invention relates to blowers and, more particularly, to a blower suitably used by being placed on a desk or the like.
An apparatus of the aforementioned type is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 59-68597(A) wherein a spiral fan is disposed in a cylindrical stand and air flowing into the stand from a bottom side of the stand is blown out through an entire circumferential portion of the cylindrical stand.
This type of conventional apparatus entails drawbacks in that air is constantly blown out through the entire circumferential portion of the cylindrical stand and cannot be directionally blown within a certain angular range, and the fan must have a special spiral shape in order to blow air through the entire circumferential portion of the cylindrical stand.